Cemburu
by Infaramona
Summary: Ran sekarang pacaran dengan teman kampusnya. Ia ingin memulai hidup yang baru dan mencoba melupakan Shinichi. Conan patah hati melihat kemesraan mereka. Apa yang harus dia lakukan, berusaha mendapatkan Ran kembali atau membuka hatinya untuk yang baru? Read and Review plisss. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter, tempat, dan kasus-kasus di Detective Conan itu bukan punya saya. Kalau saya yang punya, ngapain saya bikin fanfic #plak. Semuanya punya om Aoyama Gosho tercintaaa...  
><strong>

**A/N: Hai semuaaa, perkenalkan saya pendatang baru di fandom ini. Sebenernya sih udah lama melalang buana di sini sebagai readers, tapi baru sekarang memberanikan diri untuk publish fic :3**

**mohon bimbingannya #bungkuk-bungkuk**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Hope is a good thing, maybe the best of things, and no good thing ever dies."<em> - Shaw Shank Redemption**

**Conan PoV**

"Ayo Conan, habiskan sarapanmu," kata Ran sambil tersenyum padaku. "Hari kau ujian kenaikan kelas kan? Kau harus habiskan supaya semangat dan jadi juara lagi"

'Huh' rutukku dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa aku tak menjadi juara kelas−memang sih beberapa kali aku dikalahkan Haibara dalam juara kelas, itu dikarenakan aku kalah dalam pelajaran musik olehnya.− aku sebenarnya sudah SMA tahu, dan pasti aku juga sudah kuliah seperti Ran juga kalau tubuhku tak menyusut seperti ini.

Ya, Ran sudah kuliah sekarang, dia juga bekerja sebagai pelatih Karate di klub karatenya dulu. Sudah 4 tahun tubuhku ini tak pernah menjadi Shinichi Kudo yang utuh lagi. Memang sih, Haibara telah membuat beberapa prototype APTX 4869 yang masih dalam tahap percobaan dan aku akan selalu senang hati menjadi kelinci percobaannya.

Beberapa percobaannya berhasil dan mengembalikan tubuhku menjadi semula, tapi tidak selamanya, aku hanya mendapatkan tubuhku yang lama hanya beberapa hari dan yang paling lama juga seminggu.

Tapi, percobaan tetap saja sebuah percobaan. Beberapa prototype APTX 4869-nya berhasil membuat tubuhku sakit dan yang paling parah membawaku menjadi salah satu pasien di Rumah Sakit Pusat Beika selama beberapa hari.

Kejadiannya yaitu pada saat liburan musim dingin yang lalu. Ran yang saat itu ada pelatihan karate di Haido langsung melesat ke Rumah Sakit Beika saat Profesor Agasa menelponnya untuk memberi tahu keadaanku. Dokter bilang aku keracunan makanan, tapi dia salah, aku itu keracunan obat. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa sih yang dimasukkan Haibara ke dalam obat itu? Mungkin saja bangkai tikus pikirku kecut.

"Hei Conan!" dengan gerakan kepala yang reflek aku segera mengganti pandanganku dari nasi putih menjadi wajah cantik Ran. "Jangan melamun terus, aku yakin kau pasti bisa mengerjakan ujiannya. Kau kan cerdas Conan. Ayo habiskan cepat sarapanmu, nanti kau terlambat loh."

"Aye-aye kak Ran" kataku dengan wajah polosku yang biasa. "Kak Ran mau kemana sebenarnya? Kok hari ini lebih cantik dari biasanya"

"Tidak kemana-mana kok, aku dan Sonoko serta Toyama akan pergi membeli dress musim panas edisi terbatas Fusae Brand. Kemarin Sonoko memaksaku untuk menemaninya."

Wajahku memanas saking gelisahnya, aku bukannya gelisah karena Sonoko atau Fusae Brand, yang ku gelishkan adalah Toyama Hatsue. Dia adalah teman Ran yang baru di Universitas Tokyo. Walaupun tampangnya di mataku biasa-biasa saja, Sonoko selalu bilang bahwa Toyama adalah incaran semua cewek yang ada di Univesitas Tokyo karena dia ganteng dan kapten Basket, dan dia juga bilang bahwa Ran adalah wanita yang sangat beruntung yang bisa menjadi teman khusus-nya khusus? Ya teman khusus, aku pernah tak tidur dua malam hanya untuk memikirkan itu. Keesokan harinya aku langsung menelpon Ran−dengan suara Shinichi tentunya−dan Ran langsung menceritakan bagaimana 'manis dan baiknya' sifat Hatsue itu, hal itu membuatku kesal setengah mati. Tapi, hati kecilku mengatakan bahwa mungkin sudah sepantasnya Ran mendapatkan cinta yang baru, tak mungkin aku menyuruh Ran selalu menunggunya padahal aku sendiri tak tahu kapan aku bisa kembali dengan utuh kepadanya, aku juga tak tega untuk membuatnya terus menangis, dan sekarang datanglah seorang laik-laki yang dapat menggantikan tugasku untuk membuat Ran selalu tersenyum. Pikiran inilah yang dapat membuat hatiku tenang disaat Ran dan Sonoko mengobrol tentang Hatsue itu.

"Kak Toyama kan cowok? Kalau aku jadi dia aku tak akan mau menemani dua cewek yang sedang berbelanja, lebih baik aku main game saja." Kataku dengan suara anak kecil yang memuakkan tenggoraknku.

"Aku juga tak tahu, dia sendiri yang menawari untuk mengantar dan menemani kami. Mungkin sepertinya dia sedang tak ada kerjaan." Kata Ran dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Walaupun muak karena bukan aku yang membuat wajahnya memerah dan tersenyum seperti itu aku tetap memasang muka polos dan mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajah Ran ke pakaian yang dia pakai.

Hari ini Ran tampil cantik sekali dengan dress berwarna merah gelap bercorak abstrak selutut dan berlengan panjang itu, warnanya yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih Ran membuat ia sangat cantik hari ini.

"Ayo Conan-kun kita berangkat, nanti kau telat loh."

"Iya"

.

.

Ujianku hari ini berjalan mulus tanpa ada satupun kesalahan, tentu saja. Hari ini ujian matematika dan membuat semua orang panik kecuali aku, Ai, dan tentu saja Mitsuhiko. Sebelum bel berbunyi anak-anak menyerbu Ai dan Mitsuhiko untuk mengajari mereka rumus-rumus tertentu, kenapa mereka tak ada yang menanyaiku, karena menurut Haibara kakak kelas kami yang berkelamin perempuan membuat peraturan baru bahwa tak ada yang boleh dekat-dekat dengan aku. Haibara mengatakan bahwa delapan puluh persen kakak kelas perempuan naksir kepadaku. Huh, peraturan konyol, aku sendiri yang terlibat dalam peraturan itu tak tahu menahu tentang itu. Ayumi mengatakan bahwa ia dan Haibara pernah di 'labrak' anak kelas enam karena katanya mereka terlalu dekat denganku. Tentu saja Ayumi takut, tapi tidak dengan Haibara, dia menantang mereka dengan tatapannya yang dapat membuat seekor Nundu Afrika tunduk dan mengatakan "Apa kalian pernah melihat orang yang dimutilasi? Kalau belum akan kupraktekkan dengan salah satu dari kalian harus terima untuk ku potong-potong tubuhnya." Dan dengan satu kalimat itu, semua kakak kelas tak ada lagi yang berani lagi untuk melawan Haibara. Setelah mendengar cerita itu aku tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengatakan bahwa Ai mempunyai selera yang bagus dalam humor dan membuat Ayumi bingung seketika.

.

.

Sepulang dari sekolah, ternyata Ran masih belum pulang juga. Paman Kogoro tak ada di rumah karena seharian ini dia sedang bertanding Mahjong dengan teman-temannya. Dengan perut kerocongan dan otak yang lelah karena beberapa hari ini tak diasah karena tak ada kasus, aku segera merebahkan diri di sofa favorit Paman Kogoro. Baru setelah beberapa menit tertidur aku terbangun karena mendengar Ran berteriak "Aku Pulang" dan segera berlari menuju kebawah.

"Kak Ran kok lama sekali, aku la…" kata-kataku terputus karena Ran tidak pulang sendirian, ia juga bersama Toyama bodoh itu dengan berpegangan tangan. BERPEGANGAN TANGAN! Hal itu membuat rasa lapar yang telah daritadi menggerogoti tubuhku hilang. Dengan rasa sakit yang menggantikan rasa lapar aku tersenyum polos yang memuakkan dan hati yang menjerit kesakitan, aku berkata "Kak Toyama ngapain kesini? Mau pacaran sama Kak Ran yaa, selagi paman tak ada dirumah? Tapi awas jangan macam-macam loh, nanti aku bilangin Paman Kogoro."

Wajah Ran berubah menjadi merah, dan di-di-dia tidak mengelak perkataanku barusan. Apa mereka sudah pacaran beneran?

Dilihat dari situasi dan kondisinya sepertinya… iya.

Brengsek!

Hatiku yang tadi menjerit kesakitan kini telah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Tidak kok, dia hanya ingin mengajariku cara mengedit video saja," kata Ran dengan wajah yang masih memerah. DIA TIDAK MENGELAK KAN? "Pasti kau lapar ya? Maaf aku telat pulang, tadi Sonoko seperti orang gila melihat baju dan tas Fusae Brand. Nih aku belikan kau hamburger dan juga lemon pie kesukaanmu."

Mungkin jika dalam situasi biasa, aku akan meloncat-loncat, tapi sekarang… hanya ada rasa kesal dan sakit di hatiku.

Aku memakan hamburger dalam diam dan melakukan itu hanya agar aku dapat mengerjakan sesuatu sambil mendengarkan si 'brengsek' itu mengajari Ran mengedit video, aku juga bisa mengedit video tahu! Teriakku dalam hati.

Setengah jam yang berasa seperti dua abad berlalu dan disaat pikiranku sedang terbang mengenai bagaimana cara menyiksa si tolol itu, Paman Kogoro pulang dan sangat terkejut melihat Natsue sedang berdua bersama Ran. Aku tersenyum sinis dan menunggu paman untuk memarahi Natsue. Tapi…

"Natsue, kenapa kau disini?" kata Paman Kogoro dengan wajah tenang. Kenapa dia tak memarahinya? KENAPA INI?

Hal ini membuat aku yang sedang berpura-pura membaca buku pelajaran untuk ujian besok ternganga melihatnya, rasa kesalku sudah naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Ohh, selamat sore paman," kata Natsue sambil tersenyum yang di mataku sangat menjijikan. "Aku hanya mengajari Ran mengedit video untuk tugas minggu depannya."

"Ohh" kata Paman Kogoro dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa. "Oi Ran, setelah selesai segera buatkan aku makan makan malam ya, aku lapar sekali."

"Iya ayah. Tapi aku mandi dulu." Dan setelah itu Ran segera mematikan Laptopnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

"Hei Natsue, kau makan malam disini saja. Tanggung kalau kau pulang." Kata paman Kogoro masih sambil tidur ayam-ayam di kursinya.

"Baiklah paman."

.

.

Makan malam kali ini adalah makan malam yang paling aku benci dalam hidupku. Di meja makan aku merasa bahwa aku adalah anak dari Ran dan Natsue dari posisi duduk kami. Nafsu makanku tak pernah kembali lagi sejak kedatangan si 'kutu busuk' ini.

Ran mala mini juga tapi berbeda dari biasanya. Jika biasanya Ran memakai piyamanya ketika malam, tapi sekarang dia malah memakai dress yang berbunga-bunga cerah. Pasti gara-gara ada si tolol itu, rutukku dalam hati.

"Ohh iya yah, Toyama-san sekarang sudah bekerja sebagai manager di perusahaan pembuat software komputer, sekarang ia mengambil kelas malam di kampus." Kata Ran dengan gaya seorang pembawa acara yang sedang memperkenalkan bintang utama di sebuah pesta.

"Wah benarkah itu Natsue? Hebat dong." Kata paman Kogoro yang terpesona dan pemandangan ini membuatku jijik.

"Ahh tidak juga paman, hanya perusahaan kecil kok." Ungkap Natsue dengan malu-malu.

"Bohong ahh" kata Ran sambil menepuk lembut punggung Natsue. "Itu anak perusahan Rilemaster kan? Itu perusahaan yang sangat besar tahu, jangan merendahkan diri dong."

"RailMaster? Hebat sekali kau Toyama. Aku bangga pada calon menantuku ini." Kata Paman Kogoro bangga.

MENANTU? Teriakku dalam hati. Apakah benar Ran dan si brengsek itu telah pacaran? Sekarang aku merasakan seperti hatiku sedang di rajam oleh semua penduduk Tokyo.

"Me-menantu?" kataku serak karena sejak tadi siang aku tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. "Kak Ran dan kak Toyama telah pa-pacaran?"

"I-iya…" ungkap Ran dengan wajah semerah tomat. "Aku belum bilang padamu ya Conan-kun? Dia menembakku dengan sangat konyol." Ran terkikik dan aku merasa bahwa jiwaku kini sedang di jatuhkan dari jurang tertinggi.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan ka-kak Shi-shinichi?" ucapku masih terbata-bata

"Shinichi? Masa bodoh dengan si bodoh maniak misteri itu. Kami tidak pacaran, hanya berteman. Ia tak pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku, dan Toyama-san datang menggantikan dia yang telah dimakan kasus itu." Kata-katanya riang dan bersemangat, tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam nadanya, seperti rindu, sepi, kosong, tapi aku tak menyadarinya karena aku dibakar oleh api kecemburuan.

Selama beberapa waktu mereka bertiga berbicara mengenai pekerajaan si Natsue itu. Ran membanggakannya-Natsue mengelak-Paman Kogoro bangga seperti itulah siklusnya terus menerus. Dan aku… hanya sibuk memainkan nasi kariku.

"Oh iya paman, aku telah berjanji kepada Ran saat di Mall tadi bahwa aku akan memnita izin padamu." Kata Natsue yang membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku dari nasi kari ke wajah busuknya itu.

"Apa?"

"Kemarin aku mendapat gaji pertamaku dan ingin mentraktir Ran makan malam di Restoran dela'Flour di Tokyo. Kata Ran aku harus minta izin dulu sama paman."

APA? MAKAN MALAM. Si Brengsek ini… asdfghjkl!

"Bodoh! Tentu saja boleh. Memangnya jam berapa?" kata paman Kogoro masih tersenyum dan aku ingin menendangnya saat itu juga.

"Jam 8 paman."

"Baiklah aku titipkan anakku ya."

"Aku ikut, aku ikut! Aku mau makan masakan perancis! Aku ikut!" ucapku dengan nada kekanak-kanakanku yang biasa, tapi yang sekarang lebih terdengar menjijikan.

DUAGH

Aku merasakan rasa sakit di kepalaku saat itu juga karena Paman Kogoro menjitak kepalaku.

"Tidak boleh! Kau harus belajar untuk ujianmu, mengerti!" ucap paman Kogoro.

"Tapi…"

"Benar kata ayah Conan-kun, nanti akan ku bungkuskan untukmu oke, kau harus belajar supaya tidak di kalahkan Ai lagi." Kata Ran lembut.

Huh! Memangnya aku tak tahu! Kau tak ingin di ganggukan dengan pacar barumu itu kan! Teriakku dalam hati.

"Aku jemput kau besok jam setengah delapan ya, jangan lupa dandan. Dan selamat malam Ran, paman, dan kau juga Conan-kun." Kata Toyama sambil mengacak rambutku.

"Hati-hati ya." Kata Ran di depan pintu kantor detektif dan mengecup pipi Natsue.

Saat itu aku merasakan untuk yang keseratus kalinya hari ini, bahwa hatiku hancur lagi. Tapi, aku harus melakukan sesuatu!

**BERSAMBUNGGGGGGGGG**

* * *

><p><strong>Makasih buat semua yang mau bacaaa, dan makasihnya dobel buat yang mau ripiu dan kritik sarannya :3<strong>

**#dudukmanismenungguripiu  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author

N/A: Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan waktu untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Dunia 'Muggle' benar-benar membuatku gila! Tapi masa bodohlah... *kok malah curhat?* *plak. Oke... chapter ini hanya berisikan isi hati Ran karena kata teman-tamanku lebih baik cerita ini di selingi oleh sesuatu untuk menuju konfliknya. bingung? Aku juga bingung #plak.

Warning: sedikit OOC, gaje, dan typo...

OKE... HAPPY READING =))

* * *

><p>"<strong>Aku harus tetap hidup dan menunggu Shinichi kembali" – Ran Mouri (Detective Conan the Movie: Countdown to Heaven)<strong>

**Ran PoV**

Sudah empat tahun Shinichi pergi meninggalkanku. Sudah empat tahun juga aku merasa menjadi wanita paling bodoh karena menantikan seseorang yang aku sendiri tak tahu kapan ia akan pulang. Ia hanya menghubungiku sekali duakali tanpa menanyakan kabarku sedikitpun, yang dia bicarakan hanya kasus, kasus, dan kasus―kuharap ia akan segera dimakan oleh kasus! Sejak ia meninggalkanku di Tropical Land itu hanya beberapa kali saja dia datang menghampiriku dan hanya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, padahal begitu banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya. Segitu sibukkah dia? Segitu pentingnya sebuah kasus menurutnya daripada aku? Apakah ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Setiap hari aku memikirkannya. Menangis untuknya. Dan apa yang dia berikan kepadaku? Hanya rasa sakit…

.

Sekarang, aku sudah kuliah, menjadi mahasiswa, bukan anak SMA lagi. Tapi Shinichi? Aku tak tahu… apakah dia sudah kuliah, dimana ia tinggal, dan apa yang sedang ia kerjakan…

Sudah beberapa bulan ini ia tak pernah lagi memberi kabar padaku. Tapi, sekarang aku belajar untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Ia saja tak pernah memperdulikan aku.

Tapi, kehidupanku tetap harus berjalan. Hidupku menjadi lebih baik karena ayah mengadopsi Conan dan menjadikan ia sebagai anggota keluarga resmiku. Orangtua Conan telah meninggal setahun yang lalu dalam kecelakaan mobil di Irlandia dan meninggalkan banyak sekali harta warisan kepada Conan―menurutku hal ini menjadi salah satu faktor kenapa ayah mau mengadopsi Conan―.

Menurut Profesor Agasa, Orangtua Conan di makamkan di Irlandia di kota kelahiran ayah Conan―aku tak pernah tahu ayah Conan mempunyai keturunan Irlandia karena wajah Conan tak mencerminkan wajah Irlandia sedikitpun. Pada saat orangtuanya meninggal, tak ada air mata yang keluar dari mata birunya, ia tak menangis karena sedih, ia hanya terdiam ketika mendengar berita tersebut. Pada saat itu, aku menyadari sesuatu, yaitu: Conan tak pernah menangis… persis seperti Shinichi…*

Di kampusku di Universitas Tokyo aku berkenalan dengan seorang pria yang lumayan tampan bernama Toyama Hatsue. Kami lama kelamaan menjadi teman akrab karena sama-sama dalam klub karate dan sampai-sampai kami telah digosipkan menjadi pasangan diseluruh kampus karena kedekatan kami. Sonoko berkata bahwa Toyama adalah cowok idaman setiap wanita di kampusku, namun aku tak pernah mencintai dia.

.

Namun, kemarin pada saat Sonoko mengajakku menemaninya membeli produk-produk terbaru Fusae Brand dan Toyama menawarkan diri untuk menemani kami, Toyama tiba-tiba menyatakan cintanya padaku saat kami sedang menikmati makan siang. Sangat konyol memang.

"A-a-apa maksudmu Toyama-san?" Kataku terbata-bata dikarenakan aku tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengar oleh indra pendengaranku.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku Ran?" Toyama mengulangi perkataannya sekali lagi sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Aku terdiam seperti orang tolol untuk beberapa saat, kupindahkan pandanganku berulang kali antara Toyama dan Sonoko.

"Terima saja Ran!" kata Sonoko dengan semangat dan kegirangan sambil menepuk punggungku.

"A-aku…" Aku tidak bisa memastikan ini tentu saja… aku tak pernah mencintai Toyama-san sebenarnya, aku hanya sayang padanya, sayang layaknya aku dengan Conan.

Perasaan bingung menerpaku. Bagian organ otakku berteriak kepadaku untuk menerimanya, mencoba hidup baru, mencoba cinta yang baru… tapi, hatiku berteriak menolaknya karena mereka masih sanggup untuk menunggu kembalinya dia…

Apa yang harus aku pilih? Mendapatkan cinta yang baru dari sesorang yang tulus mencintaiku dan selalu berada disisiku atau menunggu cinta yang tak kunjung datang dari seseorang yang sejak dari dulu telah kucintai, kukagumi, dan kupikirkan setiap hari…

"Tentu saja aku mau…" Kata-kata yang begitu sederhana dan mengandung arti yang sangat berarti itu tiba-tiba keluar dari bibirku. Aku tercekat sesaat, tak berani memandang Toyama-san karena ternyata otakku memenangkan pertarungannya dengan hatiku.

Aku harus mencoba melupakannya… Aku harus memulai yang baru…

"Benarkah itu Ran?" tanya Toyama dengan wajah yang berseri-seri dan senyum yang lebar tersungging di wajahnya.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan memberanikan diri memandang Toyama-san. Hatiku berdebar halus melihat senyum tulus yang diberikannya kepadaku, nyaris sama dengan senyum yang diberikan oleh Shinichi kepadaku dulu. Dulu? Yah dulu.

Aku tersenyum. Senyum tulus karena didasari perasaan sayangku kepadanya, bukan perasaan cintaku kepadanya… tapi aku harus mencoba.

Sonoko tertawa sambil menarikan tarian kemenangannya di hadapanku dan Toyama, tak memperhatikan pandangan aneh oleh orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Selamat untuk kau Ran…" ujar Sonoko sambil memberikan pelukan terbesarnya kepadaku. "Ku jamin besok para wanita di kampus berteriak iri padamu karena kau telah mendapatkan cowok terganteng di kampus―walaupun tak seganteng Makoto sih…"

Sonoko tertawa puas, dan aku dan Toyama hanya saling tersenyum. Kami saling menatap wajah masing-masing. Aku, akhirnya menemukan pria yang dapat tersenyum tulus kepadaku. Selain Shinichi…

.

Setelah makan siang, Sonoko pamit untuk pulang sendirian karena dia tak ingin mengganggu kami, aku langsung melayangkan pukulanku padanya. Sekarang, aku merasa aneh jika ditinggalkan hanya berdua dengan Toyama.

"Umm… Ran.." Toyama berbisik di dekatku

"Apa?" Tanyaku balik kepadanya

"Ayo kita nonton, biar aku yang traktir deh…"

"Oke." Jawabku kepadanya sambil tersenyum manis.

.

Setelah menonton, Toyama mengajakku ke sebuah taman di tengah-tengah kota Beika dan mengajakku berjalan-jalan sambil mengobrol.

"Ran, apakah kau tahu sejak kapan aku mulai mencintaimu?" tanya Toyama pada saat kami sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon oak yang cukup rindang.

"Umm… mana aku tahu…" ucapku sambil tersenyum jahil. Otakku daritadi berteriak aku harus bersikap sewajarnya dan ia juga berteriak mengingatkanku bahwa Toyama sekarang bukan temanku lagi, tapi pacarku!

Toyama mulai menceritakan dari awal ketika ia pertama melihatku, berkenalan denganku, akrab denganku sampai saat ini…

"Lalu, mengapa kau menembakku tadi di depan Sonoko?" tanyaku dengan nada pura-pura jengkel padanya.

Toyama tertawa renyah dan kemudian kembali mentapku, "Itu semua ide gila Sonoko. Kemarin aku dikuliahinya seharian bagaimana cara untuk menembakmu sayang. Aku hampir gila kemarin, aku tak menyangka Sonoko bisa lebih cerewet dari pak Haramoto yang mengajar karateku dulu."

Kami tertawa bersama, saling berpegangan tangan, saling menatap wajah masing-masing, dan menikmati kehangatan dari matahari yang mulai terbenam.

Aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Perasaan hangat, nyaman dan menggairahkan…

Dari dulu aku selalu membayangkan bahwa suatu hari aku akan merasakan perasaan ini. Bukan bersama Toyama, tapi bersama Shinichi. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku segera supaya bayangan Shinichi cepat hilang dari pikiranku.

"Ada apa Ran? Kau sakit?" tanya Toyama dengan wajah khawatir kepadaku, mungkin ia merasa aneh denganku yang tiba-tiba menggelengka kepala.

"Tidak kok." Jawabku tersenyum kepadanya. "Ayo kita pulang, pasti Conan telah kelaparan menungguku…"

"Umm baiklah…"

Kami segera berdiri dari posisi duduk kami, dan ia membantuku untuk berdiri. Aku baru menyadari saat ini bahwa kami sedang berdiri membelakangi matahari yang sedang terbenam dan memancarkan cahaya yang begitu indah kepada kami.

"Indah…" kataku kepada Toyama

"Ya… Indah sepertimu Ran…" Toyama berbisik kepadaku. Aku segera menoleh kepadanya dan mendapati kedua bola mata birunya sedang memandang lembut padaku. Wajahku seketika itu juga memerah olehnya.

"Umm… trims…" Wajah kami saling berdekatan. Aku dapat merasakan deru nafasnya yang teratur. Jantungku bertentum-dentum tidak karuan solah sedang latihan pawai. Baru kali ini aku berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain sedekat ini. Tanpa kurencanakan sebelumnya, tiba-tiba tanganku bergerak sendiri untuk merangkul leher Toyama. Wajah kami semakin dekat, Jantungku bedebar lebih kencang lagi. Tanpa sadar aku langsung menutup mataku dan kemudian terjadi. Toyama mengecup pelan bibirku dengan sangat lembut dan aku tak bisa menolaknya karena hatiku telah tergantikan oleh hawa nafsu otakku sendiri. Ciuman dari Toyama berhenti karena otak kami berdua sama-sama membutuhkan oksigen. Toyama kembali memandangku dengan wajah sangat memerah namun dengan senyuman yang sangat lembut. Wajahku terbakar merah karena tadi, tanpa mampu menahannya kami berdua kembali berciuman untuk yang kedua kalinya…

Di latarbelakangi oleh cahaya matahari terbenam, mungkin ini adalah hari yang tak akan pernah kulupakan selama hidupku.

Hal yang selalu aku mimpikan aku lakukan bersama dengan Shinichi. Hal yang selama ini kusimpan hanya untuk Shinichi semua itu kuberikan untuk Toyama. Walau ada sesak di hatiku ini, aku berusaha untuk tidak menggubrisnya. Otakku kembali meneriakkan yel-yelnya mengenai Shinichi, Shinichi yang meninggalkanku… Shinichi yang tak pernah kembali kepadaku…

Aku kini harus mencoba hidup baru… Hidup bersama seseorang yang sangat menyayangiku dengan sepenuh hatinya…

*Aku mengikuti kata om Aoyama bahwa Conan itu tak menangis

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambuggg lagiii... Maaf mengecewakan...<strong>

**Special Thanks to: Tachi Edogawa, LeeKyuChaMin, Chiaki 'Sha' Akera, , Aliyanaa-kun, DevilAndAngelLove, Fiyui-Chan, shinichikudo83, Hakuba Girl1412, Mia Yoshioka ShawolfElf, dan semua silents readers yang telah bersedia untuk mebaca fanficku ini #bighug ripiu lagi yaaa #plak  
><strong>

**Terimakasih juga yang telah mem-favoritkan dan alert, itu semua sangat berarti bagiku.**

**Ohh iya, kalian ingin cerita ini Happy ending atau Sad ending? Aku masih bingung untuk endingnya nih.**

**Bagi yang mau ngasih ide cerita buat chap-chap berikutnya bisa PM aku atau gak lewat twitter. I really need your help guys =))**

**Kritik dan Saran kalian ku tunggu di ripiu box yaaa =))  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Balasan Review yang kemaren:

Ica-san: aku juga lagi suka AiCon XD nanti liat aja endingnya yaaa… Terimakasih sudah me-review :D

Luna-RedMist: wah terimakasih sudah diingatkan, saya berusaha lebih baik di chapter ini. Terimakasih sudah me-review :D

Edogawa Tachi: Saya malah pengennya ini jadi sad ending XDD, ini udah di update *maaf lama*, maaf kalau masih pendek saya bukan ahli fic yang panjang2… Saya akan berusaha lagi. Terimakasih sudah me-review :D

Himynameischaca: waahhh, sungguh saya senang sekali jika kamu sukaa :DD,, makasih udah di fave dan reviewnya :D

Hatake Fuji: Liat aja nanti yaaa… Terimakasih sudah me-review :D

Rigelnantale: kaka? Aku jadi berasa tua nih . haha. Ini udah di update, maaf lama banget yaa Terimakasih sudah me-review :D

Fumiya Ninna: Liat aja jalan ceritanya nanti yaaa… Salam kenal jugaa dan terimakasih sudah me-review :D

gummy hyukkie: Aku suka kalau Shinichi di buat menderita XDD… Liat aja jalan ceritanya nanti yaaa… terimakasih sudah me-review :D

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. Are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author<p>

N/A: Waaaa, aku tahu ini sudah sangat-sangat lama. Mungkin kalian juga sudah lupa dengan fic satu ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf gak updet-updet. Aku bener-bener susah buat nyari waktu buat menyelesaikan fic ini. Sekali lagi maaf buat semua yang udah Review/Alert/dan Fave, maaf udah ngecewain kalian.

Warning: Typos, sedikit OOC, gaje, dan lain-lain. Jika kalian tidak suka fic seperti ini atau fic saya, segera klik **BACK** dan lanjutkan hidupmu!

HAPPY READING SEMUAA….

* * *

><p><strong>AI POV<strong>

Cuaca sangat bersahabat hari ini. Tidak dingin, namun juga tidak panas. Calon hari yang lumayan menyenangkan―menurutku.

Hari ini ia datang ke sekolah dengan raut wajah masam dan pucat lagi. Tak tersenyum seperti biasa dan menyebarkan aura yang membuat murid lain menegukkan air ludah mereka. Aku hanya mendengus pelan, mengerti akan kebiasaan barunya yang telah berlangsung sejak tiga bulan belakangan ini. Menyebalkan.

Di hempaskannya tas ke atas meja yang membuat teman-teman sekelas kembali memandangnya dengan raut muka bertanya-tanya.

Tak dipedulikannya pandangan teman-teman sekelas, ia segera merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya―yang sepertinya buku misteri pembunuhan―dan kemudian mulai membenamkan dirinya membaca buku bersampul hitam tersebut.

"Ohayou Conan-kun," dengan wajah memerah entah karena malu atau ketakutan, seorang siswi berambut hitam dikuncir dan bermata biru yang aku ingat bernama Naoko dan merupakan salah satu member 'fans club Edogawa' memberanikan diri menyapa pujaan hati yang sedang berada dalam kondisi badmood tersebut.

Tak ada jawaban pastinya. Hanya terdengar suara kertas yang dibalik yang memberi arti bahwa sang Edogawa tak mendengarkan ucapan selamat pagi sang fans setia.

Naoko menggerutu sebal dan segera pergi melihat sang pujaan hati tak memperhatikan dirinya.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Muak dengan sikapnya, tak pernah terbersit di pikiranku bahwa pria yang dijuluki 'Sherlock Holmes of the Heisei era' itu juga bisa patah hati seperti ini, kukira segala tetek bengek yang berhubungan dengan hal seperti itu tak akan bisa membuatnya berubah seperti ini.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyaku pelan sambil duduk di atas mejanya.

"Hn…" itu bukan jawaban yang kuminta, itu hanya sebuah dengungan tak jelas yang mengucur keluar dari bibirnya. Matanya masih terpaku pada buku misterinya, namun aku tahu pasti bahwa ia sudah tidak membaca lagi, terlihat jelas di matanya.

"Terserah kau…" gumamku tak peduli dan beranjak pergi darinya.

#

"Edogawa-san!"

Tidak ada respon sama sekali dari sang detektif tersebut. Tampangnya aneh, lagi. Miyako sensei hanya bisa menatap sang Edogawa dengan tatapan hambar karena anak favoritnya akhir-akhir ini tak pernah memperhatikannya lagi.

"Edogawa Conan!" ujar Miyako sensei dengan agak sedikit membentak

Mendongakkan kepalanya dengan malas, sang empu pemilik nama Edogawa tersebut akhirnya menatap sang guru.

"Ada apa sensei?" terdengar nada sopan yang menurutku agak menjijkan yang diucapkan Edogawa-kun.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan mengenai perbedaan hewan karnivora, herbivora, dan omnivora?"

Ekspresinya berubah.

Tak ada wajah malas nan lesu, yang ada saat ini adalah wajah kekanak-kanakannya yang biasa. Dalam sekejap ia dapat mengubah ekspresinya dengan mudah seperti itu.

"Aku tak tahu sensei… gomenne…"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku dan sambil mendengus kecut. Lagi-lagi ia seperti ini, bertingkah innocent dan polos yang menjijikan. Aku berani bertaruh semua koleksi dompet kulitku bahwa Conan lebih mengetahui segala tetek bengek mengenai pelajaran ini daripada Miyako-sensei.

"Makannya perhatikan jika sensei menerangkan!"

"Hai sensei!"

Tapi tetap saja, selama jam pelajaran ia tak memperhatikan penjelasan Miyako-sensei.

#

Selama tiga bulan terakhir ini Conan selalu menyibukkan dirinya dengan berbagai aktifitas yang menyibukkan dirinya. Aku mempunyai spekulasi ia melakukan semua ini agar ia tak usah pulang ke rumah, mungkin karena ia muak melihat Ran bersama pacarnya. Ia hampir mengikuti semua ekstrakurikuler di sekolah dan hampir setiap hari ia pulang hampir mendekati jam malam. Aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya.

Grup Detektif kami kini telah dipercaya secara resmi oleh pihak kepolisian dan masyarakat. Tak ada lagi yang menganggap bahwa kami hanya anak-anak yang menyusahkan yang selalu mondar-mandir di tempat kejadian perkara. Yang paling berjasa di mata para masyarakat mungkin adalah Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko. Kenapa bukan Edogawa? Karena ia kini tak pernah ambil peran di bagian penjelasan analisis, kini ia hanya bermain di belakang, layaknya sang dalang dalam acara pementasan boneka.

Bagaimana dengan Kogoro? Ia masih sama seperti yang lalu, namun kini pamornya kalah oleh para Detective Boys.

Kini, grup Detektif Cilik telah memiliki ruangan sendiri di sekolah, walaupun kami masih SD, tapi para staff sekolah sangat bangga memiliki murid seperti kami dan memberikan kebebasan pada kami dengan memberikan ruangan pribadi.

"Ai!" aku segera menolehkan kepalaku dan melihat Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko berlari kearahku dengan penuh semangat.

"Ada kasus!" Genta memulai dengan mata yang membara. "Seorang anak kelas 3 hilang!"

Aku memutar bola mataku dan berharap hari ini tidak cukup melelahkan.

#

**RAN POV**

Untunglah hari ini cerah sekali, berterimakasihlah pada Toyama yang mengingatkan aku untuk memasang dewa cuaca di jendela agar pertandingan final sepak bola Conan nanti akan menjadi lancar. Aku tersenyum kecut jika mengingat hal ini lagi. Dulu, aku selalu memasang dewa cuaca agar Shinichi dapat bertanding di cuaca yang cerah. Memikirkan Shinichi lagi hampir membuatku menangis.

'Sudahlah Ran… lupakan dia… sudah ada Toyama sekarang…' batinku berteriak kencang sekali.

Aku tahu ini sungguh tidak mudah. Melupakan orang yang sangat kita cintai ternyata tidak semudah yang orang bilang. Ini sakit. Sangat sakit.

"Ran-neechan…" aku memutar balik tubuhku dan segera berusaha untuk tersenyum dan menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang hampir turun dari mataku.

"Ran-neechan menangis?" Conan bertanya bingung dan berjalan di ke arahku.

"Ti-tidak kok, ini tadi ada debu…" aku tahu alasan ini sudah klise sekali dan mencoba untuk melupakan Shinichi dan kembali tersenyum kepada Conan. "Kau sudah siap?"

"Ia, ayo berangkat Ran-neechan."

#

Conan sudah mencetak tiga gol untuk Tim SD Beika dan membuat mereka menang jauh dari tim lawan. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, serasa _Déjà vu_ dengan Shinichi. Conan sangat mirip dengan Shinichi, tingkahnya, hobinya, bahkan cara mereka berjalanpun sama. Sudah berkali-kali aku menduga bahwa Conan itu adalah Shinchi, namun yang kudapat adalah hal itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin. Mungkin Conan sangat mirip dengan Shinichi, tapi aku harus yakin bahwa mereka adalah individu yang berbeda.

Ya, Conan berbeda dengan Shinichi. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini, ia sangat berbeda dari Conan yang aku kenal dulu. Conan kini jarang sekali berada di rumah, bahkan setiap hari liburnya pun selalu dihabiskan dengan aktifitas-aktifitasnya. Aku bahkan tak menyangka Conan juga mengikuti ekstrakurikuler memasak di sekolahnya.

Kami sudah tak pernah pergi jalan-jalan bersama lagi. Aku bahkan sangat khawatir melihat ia saat ini. Ia sudah jarang istirahat, bahkan setiap hari selalu ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Bahkan saat berangkat menuju pertandingan tadi, wajahnya agak pucat dan juga dihiasi dengan kantung mata di matanya. Saat aku bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja, ia hanya menjawab dengan senyuman manisnya dan berkata ia baik-baik saja, hanya gugup dengan pertandingan. Aku sangat-sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya.

Aku menyadari sifat Conan berubah karena kehadiran Toyama. Aku bingung kenapa ia bisa seperti ini. Apakah mungkin benar kata-kata Ayumi beberapa tahun yang lalu bahwa Conan menyukaiku dan kini ia cemburu pada Toyama? Aku menggelengakan kepalaku berharap hal itu salah.

Aku kembali mencoba berkonsentari dengan jalannya pertandingan dan aku harus mengakui bahwa Conan benar-benar sangat hebat dalam memainkan sepak bola. Semua orang berdecak kagum padanya bahkan Toyama yang ada di sebelahku tak pernah berhenti menyuarakan sorakan seperti 'Ayo golkan lagi!' atau 'Conan sangat luar biasa' yang berhasil membuat aku tersenyum manis.

Toyama adalah orang yang sangat baik. Ia bahkan cuti kerja hari ini hanya untuk menonton pertandingan sepak bola antar SD seperti ini. Ia adalah orang yang sangat pengertian dan penyayang. Dengan wajah tampan dan hidup yang mapan pastilah banyak wanita yang ingin mengantri untuk mendapatkan hati pemuda yang kini sedang bersorak di sampingku ini.

"GOOLLL" teriakan menggema di sekeliling stadion mini ini. Conan kembali menjebol gawang lawan dengan golnya yang keempat kalinya dalam babak pertama ini. Aku ikut berteriak bahagia dengan ratusan orang yang ikut menyaksikan pertandingan ini. Aku benar-benar sangat bangga dengan Conan.

Namun, aku melihat hanya satu orang yang tak ikut bersorak saat ini, Ai Haibara. Gadis itu hanya duduk diam sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya di badan dan ekspresi khawatir terpampang jelas di wajah yang biasanya selalu 'stoic' tersebut. Matanya tak henti-hentinya selalu melihat Conan, dan hampir tak memperdulikan teman-teman seangkatannya yang kini sedang menarikan tarian bahagia.

Aku memandangnya heran. Apakah ia juga menghawatirkan Conan seperti aku, atau ada hal lain yang jadi pikirannya? Entah kenapa, aku tidak suka jika melihat ia terlalu possessive terhadap Conan.

"Conan hebat sekali ya, kujamin pasti jika besar nanti ia akan jadi kapten tim nasional Jepang!" ujar Toyama kepadaku, aku tertawa pelan dan menyetujui kata-katanya.

Peluit pertanda selesainya babak pertama dikumandangkan oleh wasit. Tim SD Beika sudah menggunduli lawannya hanya dengan babak pertama. Conan menjadi pahlawan saat ini, semua gol yang tercipta adalah karena tendangan dari kaki kecilnya. Nama Edogawa Conan terus dikumandangakn oleh pembawa acara dan para teman-teman SD Beika. Pastilah Conan bahagia sekali hari ini.

Kuambil teropongku untuk menyorot Conan agar terlihat lebih jelas dan seketika itu juga aku sangat kaget meilhatnya. Conan bahkan tak tersenyum sama sekali mendengar orchestra para penonton yang menyeruakan namanya. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan memmbuat lingkaran di bawah matanya menjadi sangat jelas. Ia dalam kondisi yang sangat buruk, tapi aku berharap ia tak apa-apa dan mataku membohongi diriku.

Toyama masih berteriak disebelahku, ia terlampau semangat hari ini. Satu hal lagi yang membuat aku menyayanginya, ia sangat sayang dan peduli pada Conan.

Kualihkan pandanganku kepada Ai untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat ini, aku sangat penasaran dengan gadis satu itu, namun yang kulihat sekarang hanya kursi kosong yang ditempatinya tadi.

"Kemana dia?" bisikku pelan kepada diriku sendiri.

#

**CONAN POV**

Akhirnya babak pertama berkahir. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat lelah dan tak bersemangat di hari yang paling dinantikan oleh klub sepak bola SD Beika ini, yaitu hari pertandingan final, hari ini.

Ku dudukkan diriku di bangku pemain dan kemudian kusiram air yang seharusnya untuk aku minum ke seluruh tubuhku berharap dapat menyegarkan diriku sedikit. Namun, ketika air dingin itu mengalir di kulitku, hanya rasa dingin yang menyeruak aneh dan kulitku langsung merinding saat itu juga.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Edogawa-kun?" tanya pelatih tim kami yang keturunan Inggris yang memiliki warna rambut yang persis seperti Ai, Mr. Dock.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengehela napas, mencoba mengurangi sakit kepalaku yang sedang menggebu-gebu.

Sudah seminggu belakangan ini aku merasa kurang enak badan. Aku tahu ini semua salahku yang bertingkah kekanakan ini. Aku berusaha untuk menyibukkan diriku dengan segala aktifitas agar pikiranku bisa teralihkan oleh Ran dan pacar barunya tersebut. Aku tahu hal ini menyiksa diriku pelan-pelan, tapi aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Hatiku benar-benar sakit jika meihat Ran bersama laki-laki lain.

Mungkin aku sudah bersikap terlalu egois, aku sudah membuat Ran selalu menangis dan bersedih. Seharusnya aku senang jika ada seseorang dapat membuatnya berbahagia dan tak menangis lagi, tapi aku tak dapat menyingkirkan perasaan untuk mencekik pria yang berdekatan dengan Ran.

Aku tak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak karena hal ini, yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah kembali merebut Ran dari tangan Natsue tersebut. Tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan saat ini? Nothing.

Hatiku kembali terasa nyeri saat ini, melihat Ran duduk berdekatan dengan pria tersebut untuk menonton pertandingan ini. Aku bahkan tak sudi jika pria tersebut menyebutkan namaku.

"Sudah… hentikan Kudo!" aku terkejut saat itu juga ketika menyadari Ai sekarang sedang berada di sebelahku sambil memegang keningku. "Kau sakit."

Aku menepis tangannya seketika dan memandangnya dengan tatapanku yang biasa. Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit kali ini, serasa ada orang yang memukulnya berkali-kali dan membuatku meringis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… hanya pusing biasa, kau jangan cemaskan aku…"

Ai sudah siap untuk membantah dan menyerbuku dengan kata-kata mutiaranya, namun saat itu juga bunyi peluit tanda pertandingan segera dimulai. Aku bersyukur saat itu juga.

"Daa… doakanku menang yaa…"

"Kau menyebalkan!'

#

**AI POV**

Pertandingan berakhir dengan kepastian Tim SD Beika memenangkan pertandingan karena dalam babak kedua sang kapten kembali menyerang gawang lawan dengan menambah tiga gol lagi tanpa balas. Tim SD Beika menang telak karena benar-benar menggunduli lawannya dengan tujuh gol tanpa balas. Aku hanya dapat memandang khawatir pada sang kapten yang saat ini benar-benar pucat.

Conan saat ini sedang dikerubungi oleh pemain lainnya, memeluknya, bahkan menjitak kepalanya sebagai tanda perasaan bahagia mereka. Gadis-gadis tak tahu malu yang agak menjijikan berteriak sambil membawa poster dan berbagai macam kertas yang berisi foto Conan dan tanda cinta mereka.

Aku memutar bola mataku sambil mendengus heran karena ia sangat keras kepala. Aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya. Aku tahu ia bukan menderita penyakit sepele seperti biasa. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan ia terus meringis seperti menahan sakit. Tak mau hal buruk terjadi padanya, aku segera mendekatinya.

"Kudo!" ia memutar tubuhnya dan kemudian tersenyum kepadaku. Tersenyum? Mengapa ia tersenyum kepadaku?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" aku merutuki diriku karena bisa bertanya seperti ini, ini pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja ia tidak baik-baik saja. Aku meletakkan telapak tanganku di keningnya dan terkejut karena suhu badannya lebih panas dari yang tadi. "Kau panas sekali! Setelah ini kita kerumah sakit!"

Ia menepis tanganku lagi dan berjalan menjauhiku, kurasa ia tak mendengarku tadi. Dasar keras kepala!

Ia berjalan menuju podium yang saat ini telah berisi seluruh anggota tim bersama Walikota Beika untuk mengambil piala sang juara. Semua orang bersorak senang, semua siswa-siswi Beika sedang berpesta dengan menari tarian aneh dan para penggemar Conan tak henti-hentinya berteriak tak jelas.

Pertandingan kali ini sangat meriah karena yang mengadakannya adalah Bapak Walikota sendiri. Kini, sebelum penyerahan piala semua pemain dikalungkan medali oleh Walikota dan Conan tentu saja terpilih menjadi pemain terbaik dan diberi hadiah uang dua puluh ribu yen.

Kualihkan pandanganku kapadanya. Ia tersenyum, walaupun itu adalah senyuman anak-anaknya yang biasa namun aku dapat menangkap bahwa ia sedang kesakitan saat ini. Tidak adakah orang yang menyadari wajahnya sepucat vampir saat ini?

Ketika piala diserahakan, semua orang kembali berteriak-teriak. Namun, ketika sedang mengacung-acungkan piala besar tersebut seketika itu juga tubuh Conan merosot dan menghempas lantai.

Tiba-tiba saat itu juga aku sangat sulit untuk bernapas.

* * *

><p>Wahhh bagaimana? Gomen ceritanya jadi gak jelas. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi mati rasa sama ShinRan #plak tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan fic ini secepatnya.<p>

Kalau ada readers yang mau menyumbang ide buat chap-chap selanjutnya bisa menghubungi aku lewat PM atau Twitter yaa, aku sangat amat berterimakasih jika ada yang mau bantuin aku XDD #plak

Entah kenapa, aku jadi pengen banget bikin fic ini jadi sad ending, kalian setuju gak?

Reviewnya jangan lupa yaaaaaa! Yang udah baca wajib Review! #ditabok

-Infa-


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Conan itu punya saya! #disiksa Aoyama-sensei di kamar mandi#**

**Warning: OOC, OC, TYPOS, gaje, ceritanya ngebosenin, chap pendek, KLISE-KLISE-KLISE ._.  
><strong>

**A/N: Saya tahu ini sudah terlalu lama, saya sarankan buat para readers semua buat baca chap sebelumnya krn ini emang udah kelamaan apdet, maafkan saya yaaa..**

**Special Thanks buat Jeffrey Simanjuntak Inversy yang udah ngirimin review tentang ide chap selanjutnya.. Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ! 'KAY?**

* * *

><p><strong>AI POV<strong>

Napasku terecekat, seakan oksigen telah benar-benar hilang di muka bumi.

Hingar bingar di stadion kecil Beika itu seketika juga menguap karena menyaksikan sang pahlawan pertandingan tiba-tiba merosot terjerembab dari podium. Para Fangirls Conan Edogawa-pun terdiam ditempat.

Satu detik keheningan

Dua detik keheningan

"Conan-kun!"

"Edogawa-san!"

Berbagai macam teriakan kembali terdengar di stadion kecil tersebut. Pak Walikota yang berdiri disamping Conan pun shock dan dengan cepat berteriak memanggil petugas kesehatan dan menggendong Conan ala bridal style. Aku yang masih belum sadar penuh dengan kejadaian ini hanya bisa tercekat dan otakku masih belum mampu untuk mengirimkan stimulus-stimulus agar menyuruh kakiku bergerak saat ini juga.

Piala kemenangan di podium pun tergelatak tak berdaya dan tak lagi menarik perhatian bagi para penonton karena saat ini fokus penonton hanya kepada Bapak Walikota yang masih membopong Conan menuju mobil Ambulan yang entah sejak kapan bertengger di parkir stadion.

**#**

**NORMAL POV**

"_Ai-kun… sudah malam, sebaiknya kau segera tidur." terdengar suara Profesor Agasa yang kini sedang mengintip kecil di tepian pintu dan memandangi Ai Haibara dengan baju laboraturiumnya yang kini masih sibuk berkutat dengan komputer nya dan berbagai kertas kecil __ tak __beraturan yang jelas-jelas terhampar di depannya._

"_Aku belum mengantuk, Profesor…" ucap Ai tenang dengan jari-jari yang masih menari-nari di untaian tombol keyboard._

"_Kau sudah berkutat di dalam sini hampir delapan belas jam," ujar Profesor Agasa dengan menghela napas. "Bagaimana jika nanti kau menyusul Shinichi-kun terkapar di rumah sakit, huh?"_

_Ai __me__mutar kursinya dan kemudian terseyum tipis, "Aku tak selemah dan sebodoh dia. Oyasuminasai Profesor."_

_Tahu bahwa kata terakhir dari Ai adalah kata pengusiran secara halus Hiroshi Agasa segera membalikkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit menggerutu dan kembali ke kamar tidurnya._

"_Oyasumi… Ai-kun…"_

**#**

**#**

**#**

"Sejarah baru di dunia persepakbolaan antar SD se Tokyo―" terdengar ucapan bernada sinis yang keluar dari bibir mungil seorang bocah perempuan berambut coklat kemerahan pendek beriris biru yang sedang duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya di sofa sebuah ruangan rawat inap rumah sakit. "―jatuh pingsan dengan tak elitnya di atas podium karena patah hati, menyedihkan."

Tak ada jawaban yang terbalas oleh seorang bocah yang kini sedang mendudukan dirinya di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit dengan sebuah buku bersampul hitam yang sepertinya buku misteri lagi. Dasar maniak misteri. Ia masih santai membalik-balik halaman bukunya tanpa memperdulikan ucapan sang bocah wanita tadi.

"Fansmu histeris loh…"

"Terserah…"

Hening kembali di ruangan bercat putih tersebut, tak ada aura canggung karena mereka memang biasanya jarang bicara dan yang terdengar hanyalah halaman buku yang dibalik.

"Terus bagaimana saat ini…?" pertanyaan yang agak ambigu tersebut meluncur dari bibir wanita yang memakai cardigan coklat tersebut.

"Maksudmu?" kini pandangan iris biru sang bocah laki-laki yang dipanggil Conan tadi pun kini berpaling dari bukunya.

"Kau dan Ran, maksudku, kau mengertilah…"

"Entahlah."

"Kau masih mempertahankan kegiatanmu beberapa bulan belakangan ini?"

Terdengar hembusan pelan dari tarikan napas sang bocah laki-laki, "Entahlah… Aku tak mau kembali ke ruangan ini dengan alasan seperti yang kau katakan pada awal tadi―jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan patah hati―kau benar, itu menyedihkan."

Ai tertawa yang mungkin lebih mirip seringai ketika mendengar perkataan Conan, dia tak menyangka bahwa sang detektif tersebut mau mengatai dirinya seperti tadi. Momen ini harus dimasukan di dalam kamus Ai dalam bab 'rekor baru'.

"Tumben kau mau mengakuinya?"

"Karena kau memang benar Putri pengantuk. Aku memang bodoh akhir-akhir ini."

Ai beranjak dari sofanya dan berjalan kearah ranjang Conan dan menempelkan pantatnya di ranjang rumah sakit sang bocah yang baru naik ke kelas lima SD tersebut dan memandang iris biru Conan dengan tatapan serius.

"Jadi, kau sudah menerima si Hatsue tersebut?"

Terdengan helaan napas lagi "Seperti yang kau tahu, aku harus belajar menerimanya."

Hening sejenak. Ai masih memandang Conan dengan dengan tatapan berpikir dan akhirnya ia menghela napas pelan dan merogoh sesuatu dari kantung celananya dan segera melempar benda yang berbungkus kertas coklat itu ke pangkuan sang Edogawa.

Conan hanya menatap bungkusan itu dengan tatapan bertanya dan kemudian menaikan alisnya bingung. "Apa ini?"

"Anggap saja hadiah ulang tahunmu," ujar Ai enteng.

"Ulang tahunku sudah lewat Haibara, kau tau sendiri itu…"

"Yasudah, itu hadiah kemenangan pertandinganmu dan juga hadiah kekalahanmu dalam mendapatkan peringkat pertama di kelas tahun ini."

Conan memasang ekspresi sebalnya dan memandang Haibara dengan Edogawa Death Glare™ nya yang terbaik.

"Hei!" ujar Conan tak terima. "Aku hanya kalah pelajaran musik darimu Miss Pengantuk! Nilaiku yang lain itu sepuluh semua."

Akhirnya sikap kekanakan sang Kudo tersebut keluar juga. Tentu saja ia bisa dapat sepuluh, dia kan sudah SMA batin Ai sambil terkikik―menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

"Tapi ada berita buruk untukmu Mr. Perfect, aku juga mendapatkan nilai sepuluh dalam setiap pelajaran termasuk pelajaran m.u.s.i.k" ucap Haibara dengan menekankan kata pada pelajaran musik tersebut.

Edogawa mendengus.

Haibara menyeringai kemenangan.

"Terserah kau." gumam Conan sebal kekanak-kanakan dan kembali melanjutkan membaca bukunya yang sempat terlupakan tadi.

Akhirnya Haibara tertawa.

**#**

Wajah Conan memerah di sore hari yang sejuk seperti ini. Dia bukan memerah karena demam gejala typus-nya datang lagi, tapi karena sang penyebab ia demam sang Wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang yang kini sedang menyuapinya makan.

"Wajahmu merah lagi Conan-kun?" Ran berkata dengan wajah khawatir dan langsung memeriksa suhu kening Conan dengan keningnya sendiri―kebiasaan lama Ran ketika Conan sakit―dan membuat wajah Conan tambah memerah karena wajah mereka begitu dekat dan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"A-a-ku ta-tak apa-apa Ran-neechan…"

"Benarkah? Tapi wajahmu merah sekali Conan-kun?" jawan Ran masih dengan khawatir.

'Itu semua gara-gara kau, bodoh,' batin Conan.

"Hawanya tiba-tiba panas Ran-neechan…"

'Panas karena kau, bodoh' batin Conan lagi.

"Aku bukakan jendela ya..."

Conan hanya mengangguk sambil mencoba menurunkan kembali darahnya yang tadi tiba-tiba naik ke wajahnya.

"Habis makan setelah itu minum obat dan tidur ya…" ujar Ran perhatian dengan wajah yang menurut Conan sangat manis dan kembali menaikkan darah kemukanya yang tadi sudah sempat turun.

Selang beberapa saat terdengar ketukan dari pintu ruangan inap Conan dan nampaklah kepala Naoko―salah satu anggota fans club Conan―menjulur dari kaca pada pintu tersebut.

Ceklek. Terdengar suara pintu di buka dengan amat pelan dan nampaklah batang hidung gadis berambut hitam sebahu tersebut masuk kedalam bersama sekitar tujuh orang sambil membawa sebuah bunga dan keranjang buah.

"Selamat sore Ran-san, bagaimana keadaan Conan-kun?" ucap gadis tersebut basa-basi dan menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat sang pujaan hati sama seperti rekan-rekannya yang lain yang kini sibuk berbisik dan terkikik.

'Dasar anak jaman sekarang' batin Ran

"Dia sudah baikan kok. Hei Conan-kun, teman-temanmu datang nih…" kata Ran dan menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sang Edogawa sedang tertidur.

'Perasaan tadi masih terjaga kok, cepat sekali tidurnya…' batin Ran lagi.

"Wah, dia sudah tidur tuh Naoko-san, dia habis minum obat, mungkin dia kelelahan hari ini…"

"Yahh…' terdengar seruan kecewa dari para member klub aneh tersebut dan sebagian dari mereka mengerucutkan bibir tak senang karena usaha mereka hari ini untuk menemui sang pujaan hati telah gagal.

"Yasudah deh Ran-san, kita pamit dulu ya… Ja…" ucap Naoko masih dengan nada kecewa dan menutup pelan pintu ruangan tersebut.

Setelah selang beberapa waktu Ran menghela napas pelan, "Kau tak boleh begitu dengan teman-temanmu Conan-kun…"

Conan membuka sebelah matanya dan segera lega karena 'teman-temannya' tadi sudah enyah dari sini.

"Aku tak suka dengan mereka…" ucap Conan dengan mengerunyutkan bibir manis ala anak-anak kecil yang dipaksa makan sayur.

"Terserah kau lah…"

**#**

Sudah empat hari Conan mendiami ruangan berbau obat ini dan selalu bertanya-tanya kapan ia diperbolehkan pulang. Ia tak suka tinggal disini, ia merasa bahwa dirnya sehat-sehat saja tanpa mengecualikan kepalanya yang sering terasa pusing dan ia sering meriang di malam hari.

Jam menunjukan pukul satu malam, waktu yang tidak cocok untuk seorang bocah duduk diranjang rawatnya walaupun dengan selimut yang menggulung tubuhnya. Ia masih memandang kotak kecil coklat pemberian Haibara dua hari lalu dengan rasa enggan di dirinya. Walaupun ada rasa enggan tak beralasan dari dirinya, tapi sebagian kecil hatinya sangat penasaran dengan isi kotak kecil tersebut.

Conan menghela napas, entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas berat akhir-akhir ini seperti orang tua karena 'meratapi' kebodohan cintanya ini.

Conan menatap sang pujaan hati yang kini sedang terlelap di sofa kamar inapnya ini. Ia sudah tegas menyuruh Ran untuk pulang kerumah untuk menemani Pak Tua pemabuk itu, tapi Ran bersikeras menemani Conan karena ia takut demam Conan akan datang lagi.

Jika ada orang yang bertanya pada Conan apakah Conan sangat senang mendapatkan perhatian dari wanita cantik tersebut? Pasti jawabannya 'Iya'.

Conan mengakui ia sangat senang dimanja-manja Ran seperti ini, walaupun lebih baik ia terjun dari menara Tokyo daripada mengakuinya. Ia merasa nyaman, hangat, dan darahnya selalu naik ke wajahnya saat mengingat-ngingat Ran sangat perhatian kepadanya, seperti; menyuapinya saat makan pagi-siang-malam walaupun Conan seringkali berkata bahwa ia bisa makan sendiri, mengganti bajunya dan mengelap badannya karena ia belum diperbolehkan mandi oleh dokter, selalu melesat ke rumah sakit setelah pulang dari kampusnya―walaupun beberapa kali membawa Natsue―, dan menemaninya semalaman dan rela tidur di sofa untuk menungguinya.

Conan benar-benar sangat senang walaupun ia tetap membenci rumah sakit ini.

Terkadang rumah sakit itu mempunyai banyak nilai positif, batin Conan.

Di tengah-tengah cahaya temaram rumah sakit sang Edogawa Conan tersenyum manis saat ini karena memikirkan 'kekasih yang belum didapatkannya' tersebut.

Kembali pada permasalahan kotak hadiah dari Haibara, Shinichi benar-benar ingin membukanya sekarang.

Dengan pelan disobeknya kertas coklat pembungkus itu dan seketika terkejut melihat beberapa pil berwarna merah gelap dan putih di dalamnya.

"APTX 4869?" tanya Conan pada kegelapan malam.

**#**

**#**

"SHIN-CHAANNN!"

Pintu ruangan rawat Conan tiba-tiba terbuka dengan bedebam keras dan disertai suara manis kekanak-kanakan yang seketika itu juga membuat sang objek yang dipanggil terjatuh dengan tak elit dari ranjang rumah sakit tersebut.

"Kaa-san?" tanya Shinichi aka Conan menatap sang wanita berambut coklat bergelombang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Yukiko Kudo, ibu dari Shinichi Kudo tersebut. "Ngapain Kaa-san disini? Bagaimana kalau Ran datang?"

"Uhh… Shin-chan tega sama Kaa-san. Kaa-san kan kawatir dengan kamu, sayaaangggg."

Dan sekarang Shinichi tersiksa tak dapat beranapas karena mendapatkan pelukan maut dari ibunya tersebut.

"Kaa-san…" ucap Shinichi masih dengan sesak yang menderunya.

Yukiko melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung mengubah air mukanya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Apa kau tak apa sayang? Masih sakit? Masih meriang? Bagaimana kata Dokter? Kau―"

"Aku bukan anak kecil Kaa-san!" ujar Shinichi memotong pertanyaan panjang dari ibunya tersebut dengan sebal.

"Tapi secara fisik kau masih anak kecil, heh, Kudo-kun?" terdengar suara kecil yang pastinya bernada sinis dari belakang Yukiko.

"Haibara! Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Conan kaget melihat Haibara yang tiba-tiba datang tersebut.

"Terserah aku lah kenapa aku disini? aku hanya mengantarkan sang ibunda yang kangen setengah mati dengan 'bocah kecil' kesayangannya." ucapan yang penuh dengan nada sinis tersebut keluar dari bibir sang Miyano tersebut dan membuat Conan mendengus semakin sebal.

Setelah kejadian sinis-menyinis tersebut akhirnya dipecahkan auranya oleh Yukiko yang kini sibuk menceritakan apa saja yang ada dipikirannya kepada sang anak semata wayang dan hanya dibalas gerutuan tak jelas dari Conan seperti; 'aku tak peduli' atau 'hn' atau 'kenapa Kaa-san menceritakan kepadaku' yang kebanyakan dibalas lagi oleh Yukiko dengan menjitak kepala sang anak tersayang yang kini telah mempunyai benjolan dikepalanya yang sudah dapat dihitung dengan jari.

"Akhirnya Shin-chan kecilku merasakan sakit hati..."

"..."

"Ohh... Shin-chan kecilku yang malaaangg..."

"..."

"Ohh... Shin-chan kecilku―"

"―Sudahlah Kaa-san..." Shinichi akhirnya mencapai puncak kekesalannya. "Kaa-san belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, bagaimana kalau Ran datang?"

"Ohh Ran, dia sedang ada pelajaran tambahan di kampusnya dan me-SMS Ai untuk menemanimu disini, ohhh romantis sekali..."

"Romantis apanya?" satu simpangan kecil terbentuk di dahi kecil Conan.

"Huahahaha..." Haibara yang sejak tadi lelah menahan tawanya yang melihat interaksi keluarga yang menurutnya bodoh tersebut akhirnya tak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, hah?" simpangan kecil kembali menebal di dahi Conan.

"Kalian lucu..."

Entah apa yang terjadi Yukiko juga ikut-ikutan tertawa bersama Haibara.

"Terserah kalian..." dan untuk kesekian kalinya Conan menghela napas untuk mencoba menghilangkan kedutan di dahinya. "Dan Haibara? Prototype yang kemarin kau beri padaku untuk apa?"

Haibara mengerinyitkan dahinya, "Kau tak tahu? Kau benar-benar bodoh karena patah hati ya?" Haibara berbalik bertanya dengan nada menghina.

"Ya aku tahu!" Conan emosi saat ini. "Aku tak mau tambah lama disini, kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?" Kembali Haibara berbalik bertanya. "Aku sudah mencoba pada tikus percobaanku dan itu berhasil dengan tenggang waktu agak lama... ya sekitar dua minggu."

"Maksudmu aku tikus percobaanmu begitu, hah?" kedutan atau yang kini lebih tepatnya dengan perempatan kecil kembali terlukis di wajah Conan.

"Ya, itu kau mengerti. Ternyata kau tak bodoh-bodoh juga ya..." ucap Ai ketus karena kesal Conan tak menghargai jerih payahnya untuk menciptakan obat tersebut. Hei! Bahkan ia begadang untuk menyempunakan prototype itu!

"Kau ini..." urat kesabaran Conan akhirnya putus saudara-saudara!

"Hahaha..." Yukiko tertawa lepas melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya 'romantis dan unyu' tersebut. "Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang cocok!"

Tak mendengarkan komentar menggelikan dari ibunya tersebut Conan kembali memandang Ai dengan pandangan yang tak kalah sinis dari sang empu APTX 4869 tersebut.

"Yasudah kalau kau tak mau!" Ai berkata dengan nada yang sangat tajam. "Aku membuatnya sampai tak tidur tahu! Aku bosan melihatmu yang seakan 'hidup segan mati tak mau' gara-gara Ran! Kau menyebalkan!"

Persimpangan di dahi Conan menghilang tiba-tiba. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Ai yang dijulukinya 'Putri Pengantuk Sinis' tersebut sangat peduli padanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat bersaalah pada Ai.

"Yasudah. Maafkan aku..."

Ai memandang wajah Conan yang secepat kilat berubah dari sebal ke menyesal.

"Terserah kau lah..."

Hening kini menguasai ruangan yang tadi dipenuhi aura 'kesinisan' dan perasaan canggung pun menyebar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Errr..." gumam Yukiko berusah memecahkan gelembung kecanggungan tersebut. "Jadi, kapan kau akan menemui Ran-chan, Shin?"

"Entahlah Kaa-san... Aku merasa belum siap..."

"Mungkin Ai-chan mau membantumu? Ya kan Ai-chan?" ucap Yukiko dengan sedikit agak memelas.

Ai mendongak dan seketika ide bulus melintas di otaknya, "Entahlah... mungkin dompet Tas edisi terbatas Fusae brand edisi bulan ini bisa menjawabnya..." seringaian muncul di wajah sang maniak fashion tersebut.

"Oke Deal!" teriak Yukiko dan langsung memeluk Ai tanpa menghiraukan pandangan aneh Shinichi.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Waktunya Bales ripiu chap kemaren XD<p>

Edogawa sora: Liat aja gimana akhirnya hehe. Thanks banget udah ripiu XD

Mie kriting: Aku masih bingung mikirin akhirnya, tapi berharaplah Happy Ending XDD. Chap depan InsyaA Shin muncul kok XD. Maksih udah ripiu :D

Viee Sherlock: Makasih udah dibilang keren XD. Kakak? Aku berasa tua nih hehe. Ini udah dilanjutin kok. Maksih udah ripiu :D

Tsundere: I love CoxAi malahan #plak #kitabedapaham XDD. Wah, Shinichi gak pantes dibenci loh, dia terlalu ganteng haha #plaklagi . Makasih banyak sudah menyempatkan diri buat ripiu :D

Shinic ran: Liat aja nanti endingnya, aku aja masih galau nih. Thanks for review..

Ana chan: Makasih udah bilang keren :D Kakak? Aku masih kecil loh haha #plaks. Kalau Ran sama aku Ana chan rela gak? #digaplok. Thanks udah ripiu Ana-chan. Chap ini ripiu lagi yaah XDD

Adilla: Aku seneng banget kamu suka #hug . Diterbitin? Haha, nunggu komik aslinya aja haha. Aku juga ga sabar nih :3 thanks udah ripiu Adilla :D

FaithfulGirl193: Aku senang sekali jika kamu suka XD. Jangan panggil kakak dong, aku bersa tua nih =_=" #plaks Aku malah gak rela Shin sama Ran krn Shin udah jadi milik aku wkwk. Ini udah di apdet =)). Thanks buat ripiunya

Shin ran: Saya juga inginnya cepat selesai, tapi otak gak mau kompromi #halah . Makasih udah review :D

Gilbert: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya dan akan saya usahakan rikuesnya XD. Salam kenal dan salam juga buat Jeffrey-san yaa…

Maria: Terimaksih pujiannya, aduh jadi maluu… Ini udah apdet, maaf lama… makasih udah review dan review chap ini lagi yaa…

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, makin gaje ya ceritanya? Gomen..gomen..<strong>

**Makasih banget buat yang udah review/fave/alert, maaf mengecewakan kalian dengan chap gaje ini ._.  
><strong>

**Maaf kalau chap ini pendek dan ngebosenin, tapi aku masih berharap buat dapetin review dari para Senpai-senpai dan teman-teman yang sudah nyempetin diri buat baca fic gaje ini...  
><strong>

**REVIEWNYA JANGAN LUPA YAAA! FLAME JAUH-JAUH AJA!  
><strong>

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! =))  
><strong>

**-Infa  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Huaaaa, saya tau udah lama bannget gak apdet fic ini! maaf... maaf... gomenne *puppy dog eyes* saya bener-bener mati rasa sama ShinRan** akhir-akhir** ini, maaff T.T Tapi saya akan berusaha namatin fic ini kok :D #halah #dilemparbom**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan punya Om Aoyama Gosho, saya nyulik karakter punya si om sementara waktu XD No money here! Just for fun!**

**Warning: OOC, OC, TYPOS, gaje, ceritanya ngebosenin, chap pendek, lama update, KLISE-KLISE-KLISE ._.**

**Thanks to: Yocan, Gin, Rosie, Regina Moccha Leonarista, Chooteisha Yori , Mie kriting, Huyunaza Mume, Syarif ANTIQUE, Nadia Shakira :) Terimakasih untuk reviewnya di chap lalu :) Kalian penyemangat saya!**

**Dan Special thanks to jeffrey simanjuntak inversy yang udah nge-pm saya buat nyuruh apdet hehe, thankyou so much :) Maaf mengecewakanmu.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Why should i care? Cause you werent there when i was scared. I was so alone. " <strong>_  
><em><strong> ― Avril Lavigne (Losing Grip) <strong>_

* * *

><p>"Sejarah baru di dunia persepakbolaan antar SD se Tokyo―"<p>

"―jatuh pingsan dengan tak elitnya di atas podium karena patah hati, menyedihkan."

"Kau masih mempertahankan kegiatanmu beberapa bulan belakangan ini?"

"Entahlah… Aku tak mau kembali ke ruangan ini dengan alasan seperti yang kau katakan pada awal tadi―jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan patah hati―kau benar, itu menyedihkan."

"Tumben kau mau mengakuinya?"

"Karena kau memang benar Putri pengantuk. Aku memang bodoh akhir-akhir ini."

...

"Ngapain Kaa-san disini? Bagaimana kalau Ran datang?"

"Uhh… Shin-chan tega sama Kaa-san. Kaa-san kan kawatir dengan kamu, sayaaangggg."

"Aku bukan anak kecil Kaa-san!"

"Tapi secara fisik kau masih anak kecil, heh, Kudo-kun?"

"Akhirnya Shin-chan kecilku merasakan sakit hati..."

"..."

"Ohh... Shin-chan kecilku yang malaaangg..."

"Ohh... Shin-chan kecilku―"

...

"Terserah kalian..."

"Dan Haibara? Prototype yang kemarin kau beri padaku untuk apa?"

"Kau tak tahu? Kau benar-benar bodoh karena patah hati ya?"

"Ya aku tahu!"

"Aku tak mau tambah lama disini, kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku sudah mencoba pada tikus percobaanku dan itu berhasil dengan tenggang waktu agak lama... ya sekitar dua minggu."

"Maksudmu aku tikus percobaanmu begitu, hah?"

"Ya, itu kau mengerti. Ternyata kau tak bodoh-bodoh juga ya..."

...

"Yasudah kalau kau tak mau!"

"Aku membuatnya sampai tak tidur tahu! Aku bosan melihatmu yang seakan 'hidup segan mati tak mau' gara-gara Ran! Kau menyebalkan!"

"Yasudah. Maafkan aku..."

"Terserah kau lah..."

"Mungkin Ai-chan mau membantumu? Ya kan Ai-chan?"

"Entahlah... mungkin dompet Tas edisi terbatas Fusae brand edisi bulan ini bisa menjawabnya..."

"Oke Deal!"

**Cemburu Chapter 5**

**ENJOY!**

Matahari terbit agak terlambat hari ini, mungkin dikarenakan faktor cuaca yang menyebabkan awan mendung menguasai langit dari fajar menyingsing. Tapi tak usah hiraukan keklisean mengenai cuaca pagi ini karena sang tokoh utama kita merasa berbahagia pagi ini.

Conan Edogawa, seorang bocah yang baru naik kelas ke kelas 5 SD senang sekali pagi ini karena ia sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit yang menurutnya terkutuk itu. Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa ia bisa masuk rumah sakit jawabannya adalah sang bocah yang menurut seorang 'Putri Sinis Pengantuk' itu bodoh, kelelahan karena sakit hati tentang cintanya yang berpindah kelain hati.

Namun, kebahagiaan Conan pagi ini segera menciut drastis ketika ia mendengar cekikikan samar-samar yang makin keras terdengar di depan pintu kamar rawat inapnya.

"Conan-kun! Akhirnya kau keluar rumah sakit juga! Naoko senang sekali loh!" Terlihat seorang seorang bocah atau gadis berumur mungkin 12 tahun dengan mata berbinar-binar yang berusaha untuk memeluk Conan saat ini juga.

Dibelakang gadis yang menurut Conan 'mendokusai' itu ternyata masih banyak yang sejenis dengan gadis yang mendeklarasikan namanya Naoko itu yang bisa kita sebut dengan 'Members of Edogawa Conan FansClub' yang telah bersedia bangun pagi hari untuk menjemput sang pujaan hati keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Ermm... Sankyuu Naoko-chan... Ermm... bisakah kau enyah dari pelukanku?" gumam Conan dengan berusaha mengenyahkan tangan sang ketua penggemarnya tersebut dari tubuhnya.

"Conan-kun jahat..." Naoko mencibirkan bibirnya pura-pura sedih untuk mendapatkan perhatian sang pujaan hati.

Tak perduli dengan sang cewek menyebalkan tersebut Conan malah pura-pura sibuk membereskan sesuatu yang tak tahu apalah itu.

"Wah pagi-pagi sudah banyak yang datang ya, beruntung sekali Conan-kun punya banyak teman," ucap Ran yang baru kembali dari ruang administrasi dan agak terkejut menemukan ruangan sang adik angkat telah penuh dengan banyak gadis-gadis yang sedang beranjak remaja tersebut.

"Ohayou semuanya" ucap Ran dengan senyuman ramahnya dibalik kegelian.

"Ohayou Ran-neechan..." ucap semua gadis itu serentak.

Conan masih memasang wajah sebal saat ini, tapi di dalam hati ia bersyukur tak ada Haibara disini, karena kalau ada Haibara pasti Conan habis menjadi bahan olok-olokan.

Sesampainya di rumah Conan berharap dengan amat-sangat-sungguh kepada Kami-Sama agar semua perempuan-perempuan yang mengikutinya dari rumah sakit tersebut hilang atau lenyap dari hadapannya saat ini, namun sialnya makin banyak teman-teman SD-nya yang datang kerumahnya dan membuat harinya makin menyebalkan. Untung saja saat ia sangat uring-uringan seperti ini Ran mengingatkan bahwa ia masih butuh istirahat kepada semua tamu tak diundang tersebut dan membuat semua para 'penjenguknya' itu pamit undur diri atau bisa disebut pulang.

"Aku tahu kau sangat risih, Conan-kun" ucap Ran sambil merapikan tempat tidur.

Ahh Ran sangat mengerti dirinya.

Conan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, mungkin sifat anak kecil kini telah benar-benar melekat didirinya.

"Mereka menyebalkan!"

Ran hanya tertawa sambil mangacak pelan rambut Conan dan langsung berkata ia harus segera membuat makanan dan menyuruh Conan untuk istirahat.  
>Setelah Ran menutup pintu kamarnya, Conan hanya bisa menatap daun pintu yang tertutup itu dengan pandangan menerawang. Masalah mengenai penggemarnya tadi telah cepat terlupakan di benaknya dan kini beralih dengan kotak kecil yang sedang bersembunyi manis di saku jaketnya.<br>Ia kembali memutar otak untuk memikirkan bagaimana ia harus bersikap nanti. Apa sebenarnya rencana Haibara dan mengapa ia menyerahkan kotak berisi prototype APTX4869 ini padanya. Jika Haibara mengira jika ia bisa menjadi Shinichi Kudo selama dua minggu akan bisa membuat permasalahannya berakhir ia salah besar karena menurut Conan hal itu akan semakin membuat masalahnya semakin runyam.

Jika ia muncul sebagai Shinichi di tengah-tengah hubungan Ran dengan Toyama mungkin akan membuat hubungannya dengan Ran akan semakin jauh. Ia malah berpikir untuk menerima dan merelakan takdirnya yang seperti ini dan menjadi Edogawa Conan selamanya dan mengubur Shinichi Kudo jauh-jauh di perut bumi karena ia seharusnya tak patah hati berlarut-larut yang membuat kepintarannya mengilang yang menurutnya sangat menyedihkan ini dan seharusnya ia senang dan berusaha menerima Toyama yang telah menyembuhkan hati Ran yang telah terluka sangat dalam.

"Arrghhhtt," teriak Conan pelan sambil menjambak rambutnya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Conan benar-benar frustasi saat ini... atau kita bisa bilang galau?

#

#

#

Ran memasukkan semua buku yang berada di atas meja kedalam tasnya. Hari ini jam pelajaran di kampusnya tak terlalu banyak yang berarti ia bisa pulang cepat. Rencananya Ran akan segera ke Supermarket untuk membeli barang-barang harian dan setelah itu ia akan mampir ke toko kue.

Namun alangkah kagetnya ia ketika melihat seorang pria berkemeja coklat yang saat ini berstatus pacarnya sedang berdiri di depan pagar kampus dan sedang melambai kearahnya.

Wajah Ran sontak memerah saat itu juga karena tiba-tiba ia jadi pusat perhatian karena ditunggu oleh laki-laki yang mendapat predikat 'cowo paling kece' di kampusnya tersebut.

"Kau tidak bekerja, Toyama-kun?"

Zhhrr... Ran merasakan darahnya naik ke wajahnya.

"Aku libur, dan aku ingin menemuimu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku pulang cepat, Toyama-kun?" tanya Ran dengan wajah yang telah memerah.

"I always know all the things about you, Hime" jawab Toyama dengan senyum manis dan membuat darah Ran naik dengan kecepatan maksimum ke wajahnya.

"Ermm... kau bawa mobil, eh, Toyama-kun?" tanya Ran mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. "Mobil baru? Bukannya kau baru bekerja beberapa bulan?"

"Aku baru membelinya dengan uang tabunganku, dengan sedikit bantuan Chichi tentunya." jawab Toyama dengan kekehan kecil. "Kau mau kemana Ran-chan?"

Wajah merah Ran yang tadi telah pudar kembali merah karena Toyama memanggilnya dengan suffix 'chan'.

"Aku mau ke Supermarket untuk belanja bulanan." Walaupun telah menjalin hubungan selama beberapa bulan, tetapi Ran masih tetap canggung dengan yang namanya berpacaran. Ran mengakui ia lebih nyaman bersama Shinichi walaupun Detektif itu lebih sering menceritakan tentang dirinya daripada mengajak Ran ngobrol tapi Ran tetap merasa nyaman. Hal ini berbeda sekali dengan saat-saat ia bersama Toyama walaupun Toyama selalu memperhatikan Ran dan manis padanya.

'Sudahlah Ran, lupakan! Lupakan! Mungkin inilah rasa menjalin hubungan yang sebenarnya!'

"Ermm... Ran-chan... Ran... kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Toyama dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Eh.. aku... aku tak apa-apa kok hehe..." bantah Ran cepat.

"Yasudah, ayo ke Supermarket!"

"Ehh, Toyama-kun mau mengantarku?"

"Tentu saja! Untuk apa aku disini, sayang?"

Wajah Ran memerah lagi dan ia segera masuk ke mobil Toyama setelah Toyama mempersilahkannya masuk a la putri raja.

#

#

#

"Ermm... Yukiko-san, kau yakin dengan hal ini?"

Yukiko mengangguk semangat, sambil tetap merapikan rambut Haibara atau yang lebih baik kita panggil Shiho sekarang.  
>Shiho memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia telah kembali ke wujud aslinya saat ini, gadis berusia 18 tahun. Ia masih belum bisa menerima―atau mengerti lebih tepatnya― rencana yang telah disepakatinya dengan Yukiko Kudo yang di latarbelakangi oleh dompet kulit keluaran terbaru bulan ini.<p>

"Ya, Shiho-chan," ucap Yukiko masih dengan menata rambut Shiho. "Kau cantik sekali ya, aku jadi iri hahaha."

Shiho hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berpikir dalam hati kenapa ia bisa menerima rencana sang legendaris layar perak ini.

**#Flashback On#**

Disebuah ruangan yang mirip seperti perpustakaan yang berada di rumah yang di depannya bertuliskan huruf kanji 'Kudo' tampak seorang wanita cantik sedang berbicara serius dengan gadis kecil yang sedang sibuk membaca majalah dengan secangkir minuman dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana Ai-chan, kau setuju tidak? Kau bersamaku datang ke Ran dan mengenalkanmu sebagai teman dekat Shin-chan?"

Ai menutup majalahnya dan menyeruput minumannya karena ia merasa mulai tertarik dengan percakapan ini.

"Untuk apa?"

"Yah, menurutku supaya Ran melupakan Shinichi."

Ai menaikkan alisnya, tak mengerti dengan pernyataan aktris cantik dihadapannya.

"Maksudnya? Dan untuk apa melakukan itu, bukannya Ran sudah punya pacar pengganti Kudo?"

Yukiko menghela napas dalam, "Jadi kau berkenalan dengan Ran dengan mengatas namakan sahabat 'dekat' Shinichi supaya Ran tak berharap lagi tentang Shinichi," ujar Yukiko cepat. "Aku masih melihat di mata Ran bahwa ia masih mencintai Shin-chanku yang bodoh itu. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak mau, aku tak mau mencampuri hubungan mereka! Huh, dan apa juga keuntungannya untukku?"

"Ermmm..." gumam Yukiko sambil menghentak-hentakkan jari telunjuknya ke dagu berlagak sedang berpikir. "Bagaimana kita mencari jawabannya di Mall? Ayo kita cari dompet baru, atau tas?"

"Baiklah!" kata Ai dengan cepat tanpa memikirkan konsekwensi untuk dirinya sendiri.

**#Flashback Off#**

Ai sangat merutuki nasibnya. Kenapa ia bisa dengan mudahnya menerima bujukan tak jelas dari ibu sang dalang Detective Boys hanya karena sebuah dompet yang ia harus akui sangat amat elegan. Dan karena hal itu juga ia harus meminun percobaannya sendiri untuk mempertanggungjawabkan keputusannya.

"You are so pretty, Ai eh Shiho-chan. Kau membuatku benar-benar iri saat ini."

Ai atau saat ini Shiho berdiri dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Harus ia akui bahwa ia tampak sangat berbeda saat ini.  
>Rambut coklatnya yang dulu seleher kini telah menyentuh bahu putihnya dengan hiasan jepit kecil di poninya. Ia jarang menggunakan dress pada saat di organisasi dulu dan lihatlah ia sekarang, menggunakan dress biru karibia lembut dengan dua tali tipis yang tersampir pas di bahunya―ia merasa sangat bukan dirinya. Dress selutut yang sangat pas di tubuhnya dengan ditambah tas tangan dan sepatu hak yang membuat ia berdecak kagum kepada dirinya sendiri.<p>

'Ternyata aku cantik juga ya,' batin Shiho narsis.

"Tuhkan, kau saja bengong melihat dirimu sendiri, apalagi oran lain, Shiho-chan! Aku jadi ingin menjodohkanmu dengan Shin-chan haha"

Tak mampu berkata-kata―ataupun mengelak saat ini― Shiho hanya diam dengan wajah memerah mendengar kata-kata Yukiko dan membuat tawa Yukiko berhenti dan tersenyum lembut kearah Shiho.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan" ucap Yukiko dengan selingan kedipan mata.

#

#

#

"Kita mau kemana Toyama-kun?" tanya Ran karena tiba-tiba Toyama memarkirkan mobilnya disebuah Mall setelah Toyama dan Ran menghabiskan beberapa puluh menit untuk membeli seluruh kebutuhan keluarga di sebuah Supermarket dan menaruh semua keranjang belanjaannya di bagasi mobil.

"Aku lapar, ayo makan siang!" ajak lelaki yang memakai kemeja coklat tersebut sambil menggandeng tangan Ran.

"Ta-tapi jangan lama-lama ya, aku harus membuat makan siang untuk ayah dan juga Conan"

"Kita beli saja langsung untuk mereka, yuk..."

Dan disinilah mereka, di sebuah restoran makanan Italia dan membicarakan banyak hal sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

Toyama menceritakan mengenai pekerjaannya dan menanyai Ran bagaimana dan apa saja kegiatannya di rumah dan kampus dan sedikit basa-basi yang diakhiri gerutuan, cibiran bibir, wajah kedua sejoli itu memerah dan tentu saja tawa geli.

Ya mungkin saja Ran belum bisa melupakan Shinichi tetapi lama-kelamaan ia juga merasa nyaman di sisi seorang Toyama Natsue.

"Hai Ran-chan!" pembicaraan pasangan tersebut mengenai eksul kampus terhenti mendadak karena ada dua orang yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Ahh... Yukiko-obaasan!" Ran langsung berdiri dan menyalami wanita yang diharapkannya dulu menjadi calon mertuanya tersebut. "Tak menyangka bertemu Anda disini, bukannya Anda di Amerika?"

"Aku baru pulang, aku juga tak menyangka bertemu denganmu disini," ucap Yukiko dengan senyum menggoda. "Dan siapa ini Ran-chan? Pacarmu?"

Yukiko tersenyum geli

"Ahh... Iyaa... Yukiko-obaasan ini te-pacarku Hatsue Toyama, Toyama ini Yukiko Kudo, ibu dari te-temanku."

"Salam kenal Yukiko-san, senang bertemu dengan Anda."

"Nice to meet you too, Toyama-san." kata Yukiko dan Toyama saling menjabat tangan. "Dan... ahh ya, kenalkan ini Shiho Miyano, temannya Shinichi."

Mendengar nama Shinichi tersebut Ran membeku dan menatap gadis disamping Yukiko tersebut dan Ran harus mengakui ia sangat cantik.

"Watashiwa Shiho Miyano desu, dozou yoroshiku."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Pendek ya? maaf maaf alurnya ngebut banget, maafkan saya. Semoga semuanya senang membaca fic saya :)  
><strong>

**Masih adakah yang mau review? :)**

**SANKYU :)**


End file.
